Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a memory system and a driving method thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices may be volatile or nonvolatile memory devices. A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device may retain data stored therein even when powered off. The nonvolatile memory device may be permanent or reprogrammable, depending upon the fabrication technology used. The nonvolatile memory device may be used for user data, program, and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries, for example.